Give It Up
by whispering-inthemoonlight
Summary: Rachel and Noah Puckerman step brother/sister have moved to Lima because of his bad choices, making Rachel leave her dreams and her soul mate, Jesse.St.Berry struggles to keep a relationship. Will a lanky 17yr.old make Rachel doubt her love for Jesse?
1. I Don't Trust Jesse

"I'm your big brother," Noah Puckerman scoffs. "I have an obligation to take care of you."

Rachel Berry rolls her eyes before responding.

"Okay, like you even know what obligation means."

"I totally do. My parole officer got me a tutor since "hanging with the 'crip'" isn't community service," He grumbles. He was helping wheels out so much, teaching him all about life and stuff. But apparently his officer thought that was some ghetto gang out here in Lima instead of a kid in an actual cripple. So instead of his easy way out of picking up garbage, he got that AND the wheelchair kid became _his _tutor. And it isn't about life. It's all about geometry and English.

"Well I'm appalled that it took jail time and probation to get you to actually _learn a simple word_."

Rachel had never been fond of her brother's reputation. He was classified as the number one bad ass at William McKinley High School since they moved here. And that was merely two weeks ago.

"I know you're pissed that we had to move here. But this is a wakeup call, Berry! If Jesse really was loyal then you wouldn't be having doubts about your relationship," He says matter of factly.

Yet again, Rachel rolls her eyes at her imbecile of a step brother. And yes, she is pissed that her daddy and dad made her move out here to Lima, Ohio from her home state New York. Everything she's ever wanted, Jesse and Broadway, are in that state. But Noah had to rob that gas station and get in big trouble, causing her dads' to decide to move to the country and try to straighten him out.

"_Send him off to the military, or space, or SOMETHING ELSEWHERE INSTEAD OF MAKING ALL OF US MOVE TO OHIO," She had thrown a tantrum to her Daddy. _

Rachel has every right to be upset about this. She didn't even ask for him to be her brother. His father was a late coming out gay and her father (whom adopted her from her birth mother) had fallen in love at a law firm they both worked for. Now they run the law firm together and are married, madly in love, and raising two seventeen year olds.

When she met Noah for the very first time she thought he was a jerk. His lifestyle was so different than hers.

"_What is _that _on your head?" She shrieked, pointing at the dark strip across the smooth white scalp. _

"_It's a Mohawk, Berry!" He defends. _

"_You look like a skunk!" She scoffs. _

"_And you're a little oompa loompa."_

And he was a jerk. It's not her fault that she still had that layer of baby fat. But he really does mean good. He takes good care of me and our dads' and even though he's some sex fiend with an extremely colorful vocabulary, she still loves him.

"Jesse loves me. He says so all the time."

But even when Rachel says this, her voice falters. Just like her heart, mind, and soul do. To be honest, she doesn't even really love Jesse the way her Dad loves her Daddy, or the way the people in the movies love each other.

But she does love him. Maybe she's just not _in _love with him.

Rachel first met Jesse at an off-Broadway audition for West Side Story. Of course she was auditioning for Maria. And she sang "Tonight" perfectly, actually hitting every note unlike that Jenna girl who couldn't dare reach the high F.

While most the others who auditioned went home after their performances, Rachel stayed to see if she had any competition and if she did get the part, which she knew she had it in the bag, to see if the male lead would be able to keep up with her vocally.

"_I'm Jesse St. James and I will be auditioning for the role of Tony," His voice rings out loud and articulates, much like her own. _

_When he starts singing in his perfect tenor voice, she's over the moon. Not only is this boy extremely talented but he is also very handsome. His light brown hair and icy blue eyes. Everything seemed so dreamy. It's as if Rachel was actually Maria and he was actually Tony and he was singing and confessing his love for her. _

_Before she knew it he was done and he was leaving. She jumped up on her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. But he didn't notice her. Or at least she had thought._

_Jesse, at last minute, glanced over his shoulder towards where the sound of clapping had come from. _

_A mousy brown haired girl in a short plaid skirt, white knee highs, penny loafers, and a blazer jumped up and down, smacking her mini hands together. She has this gigantic mouth with a pearly white harbor and the full lips are curled up into a smile. _

_He offers his own small smile but turns around quickly. He doesn't have time for fans._

Rachel ended up being called back to play Maria and Jesse did land the part as Tony. This led to them bonding and they seemed to have _everything _in common. One thing Rachel has never liked about Jesse is the way he always tries to one up everything she does. Like for instance, when she shared that she was in her first dance competition at three months, he retorted that he was the Gerber baby when he was in the womb, a picture of his sonogram in one of the commercials.

But over time Jesse finally asked Rachel out and she couldn't have been happier. Her daddy had always told her that she will find her soul mate one day, and when she does, she'll just know it's him. Well, it has to be Jesse, than doesn't it? They are so much alike they could be twins!

They dated since they were fifteen and when Rachel was seventeen and found out that she was moving to Ohio, Jesse was not happy at all. He even got violent with her. Grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tight enough for tears to form in her eyes. His words had slashed right through her.

She's a smart girl, so she called things off with him. But when she got to her new house in Lima, he had called her and serenaded her with a Barbra song and they made up. But ever since then things had been off. They barely talk and when they do it is short lived.

Noah catches on easily to this. He isn't going to let some douche bag of a guy mess with his little sis. No fucking way! He's threatened this guy before about treating her right and that he better not deflower her. Rachel had been upset with that after she found out.

"_You deflower girls all the time!" She screeches._

"_That's different, Berry!" He waved his hands around. _

"_First, stop calling me Berry. I've legally been a Puckerman for nine years and we're sixteen. I think that the whole calling people by their last names is totally juvenile. Second, how is that any different? The only difference is that Jesse loves me."_

"_He doesn't love you," Puck scoffs. "And it's only different because you're better than all of those girls, BERRY. Why do you think you're still a virgin? You're not some easy girl who will give it all up to some good looking guy."_

_She smiled softly._

"_You really think I'm better than all those girls? I mean, I'm nothing special-."_

"_Berry, you're everything."_

_And the conversation had ended at that._

But now Noah can see that this asshole is just stringing along his sister. No matter how much Rachel believes it, he can see that St. Jackass doesn't love her and that he's using her. For what, he has no clue. They live hundreds, maybe thousands, of miles apart. She can't give him anything.

"Yeah, whatever, Rach, believe what you want. I'm just telling you the truth. He does not love you."

"You don't know anything, Noah."

And with that she stands up and leaves the family room, stomping downstairs to the Oscar awards viewing room.

He gets upstairs to his bedroom and drops down onto his plush mattress.

When will his sister get her head out of her pert ass and face reality?

Rachel sits down in the living room and listens to her best of Barbra, sides A and B, CD's.

When will her brother stop being such a Neanderthal and see that things between her and Jesse are serious and real?


	2. What's Up With Finn

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts/favorites or who reviewed. It'd mean a lot if you guys gave me some feedback, so review, review, review! Oh and the boring intros are done with as soon as you finish this chap.! If you guys review or add me more, I'll update after the new episode of glee premieres! ON WITH 'GIVE IT UP'.**

2.

Finn Hudson had always been a good kid; he abides by his mother's rules, he doesn't get in trouble at school, he passes his classes with average grades, he's a great football player. And the girls? They love him.

So then why does he feel so _empty_? All his life he's wanted to make his mom proud of him. He feels as if he owes her that since his father died at war when he was just a baby. It sucked growing up.

Not only did it suck watching his friends with their dads' doing stuff, like playing baseball or fixing old cars together, it sucked that he didn't have a father to look up to; a real man figure.

Now he's not saying that his mom didn't do one hell of a job at teaching him about what it means to be a man, which he still finds amazing considering she is definitely _not _a man, and yeah, when Burt came into the picture last year that sort of helped him out a bit. But nothing will be able to fill the emptiness.

His mother struggled to take care of him and just plainly to be a mom because she was a single parent working as many jobs as she can. When she met Burt, which was totally set up by Kurt because of his (now totally over with) crush on Finn, things seemed to lighten up. It was really awesome to be able to do things with a real guy.

So the two were dating for a year and he and Kurt had a fallout about him stalking Finn or whatever. Fast forward to the fall of his junior year and he's standing up in the altar with his other buddies from football and the pretty cheerleaders who are surprisingly friends with Kurt, waiting for his mother to marry Kurt's father.

Finn sees how happy they make each other and they deserve each other. He doesn't mind living under the same roof as Kurt because that "weirded out by a gay kid" thing is totally over. He so accepts people for who they are.

But just because they are all happy that doesn't mean he is. He's been through too much, or at least enough, to make him feel good about himself anymore. It feels as if he's riding through life on autopilot. School, football practice, making out with captain Cheerio Quinn Fabray, go home and eat dinner, play Halo, then sleep.

School is boring as hell and he doesn't understand anything. But he at least turns in his assignments and for that he gets at least a C, which is good enough for him. Everyone always knew he wasn't the brightest pencil in the box of crayons… or something like that.

Football is a major thing, especially since right now it seems as if it's his only shot at getting anywhere out of Lima. But he's branded to be a Lima Loser, just like all of his other friends, and all our parents. Hell, maybe even our grandparents. The fact is that you grow up in Lima and go to WMHS, only about 20 will go on to college. Two of that twenty MIGHT go out of state for it.

The rest just work at some crappy, minimum wage job in town. Whether it's pumping gas or working at the local Diner, Lulu's, there is always a job for the Lima Losers.

Speaking of calling himself a Lima Loser, let's explain where that term came into his vocabulary.

Let's just say it all started with a hot, curly blonde haired cheerleader.

When Finn was a newcomer freshman he had already started to buff up. He was taller than any of his classmates and he absolutely hated it. Like, why can't he be normal for once? Instead God, or genetics, or blue jeans, whatever, decided to be a bitch and morphed him into a Frankenteen.

_His new body totally shot his confidence and he was really nervous about going back and seeing the same people in his class that he's been with since kindergarten. Everyone in Lima knows each other. _

_He walks into school and he sees three pretty girls, two blonde with pearly white skin, one with dark hair and tanned skin. Anyways they're real pretty and they look at him and snicker before whispering to each other. _

_Self-consciously he slouches a bit and walks over to his locker, which just so happens to be right next to that group of girls. All three watch him and he looks back at them too. He doesn't know these girls. Maybe they're older than he is? _

"_Hi Finn," The Latina says. "Missed the unholy trinity over summer break?"_

_It's Santana, Brittany, and Quinn! Holy shit… they're all looking real nice, enough for him to try and think of his grandma eating prunes or kitties being blown up. They have curves to their slim bodies and they all are developing pretty big breasts…_

_Trying to calm himself down, he finally replies. _

"_Um, yeah… yeah of course," He searches for words. _

_The three chime in with their innocent laughter. _

"_Come on Britts, let's go see that cheerleading sign-up sheet," Santana holds her pinky out for Brittany to take. The ditzy blonde willingly wraps her own pink around Santana's and they go merrily down the hallway. _

_Quinn stays back by me. _

"_Uh, don't you wanna be a cheerleader? 'Cause you know you always talked about wanting to be one," He awkwardly says in his crackling voice. _

_And she did say she wanted to be a cheerleader when she was in high school. He remembers that at one of Sam's first boy/girl parties when they played truth or dare. Quinn was asked what she wanted to be when she was in high school. Her answer, said with one hundred percent certainty, was to be a popular cheerleader. _

"_I already signed up. It looks good to be the first for everything," She places her hands on her dainty hips. _

_Finn distracts himself by playing with the strap of his backpack. _

"_So you're going to be on the football team, right?" She asks hopefully, biting her lip. And holy shit if he doesn't think that's the hottest thing ever…_

"_Yeah, totally. Well, I hope I make it. I hear Bieste is a… well a beast," He explains. He didn't intend for that to be funny, but Quinn starts laughing so hard she clutches onto her torso. _

"_I like you Finn. Get back to me when you make the team."_

Finn made the football team, and was even on first string but wasn't the quarterback until his sophomore year. By then Quinn Fabray was already the most pretty, popular girl in school. Captain of the Cheerio's, 4.0 GPA, and a model Christian girl.

Quinn never asked to be Finn's girlfriend, and Finn never asked to be Quinn's girlfriend. They just started to hang out and then they kissed. And from that moment on they had been together.

Sometimes he liked it. She was cool and kissed really nice. Other times she was scary and would yell at him and told him what to do for the sake of their reputation. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

But most of the time he still feels empty and he knows that Quinn will never fill that whole that he wanted so badly to be filled. Most of the time he hated being with Quinn. They never talked about anything other than prom and popularity and presence and poise and…

He just really hates the letter P.

Little did he know, he was going to hate the letter P even more.


	3. Wake Up

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, AND UNFORTUNATELY, I NEVER WILL**

**Author's Note: So I decided to be good and post another chapter. Introductions are always really lame and I didn't want to just leave you guys hanging with the whole Finn confusion thing. I just had to get that out of the way. FINALLY, on with the beginning of the good stuff. **

3.

She's not sure if she'll ever get used to waking up in this bedroom; the bright, sunny yellow walls, plush white carpet, and the small little window so high up that she can barely even open it herself. Of course all the items (furniture, posters, etc.) are all the same. But she'd much rather wake up to her princess pink and café color schemed room in her high class apartment back in New York.

Her room had a window so large with scenery that would always brighten her mood, no matter if it's the greyest, most depressing day ever; nothing but the city, night and day. She can almost still remember the smell of the apartment, French vanilla and cinnamon sticks. Her dads' LOVE candles.

But with the move, things had changed. When she peeks out the small window, she sees a vast open field of nothingness. Her dads' had promised to get a pool put in before summer because it's just so plain. But for now all she sees is grass, and surrounding them is tall trees of various fall colors. She preferred those trees back in central park.

And what she smells is something along the lines of fresh linen or wispy cotton. She preferred those scents to be in a Laundromat.

But she still drags herself to her bathroom and gets ready for another school day at McKinley. It's the beginning of hers and Noah's second week at school. She didn't have time to actually meet people. Or maybe they were just avoiding her. Rachel had never been one to have a lot of friends, or any at all for that matter, so she'll be fine. She doesn't need them and it really only prepares her better for her future.

Once she's a star none of these silly high school peers will matter. But Jesse will. He's the only one she's sticking around with. He texts her a simple "morning" and she replies with a 360 count long message about what's going on. He doesn't text her back, but that doesn't bother her. He's a very busy guy.

Her mornings are always uneventful here. She doesn't leave early to just stroll around in the crowd of people like she did in New York. She doesn't stop at a Starbuck's to get her caramel macchiato, extra whip cream. She doesn't meet up with Jesse early so they can have a relaxed make out session.

No, instead she sits down in the breakfast nook with dad and daddy, eating whatever breakfast the two had made for her. Occasionally one of the three will be on "Waking up Noah" duty, something that HAS stayed the same from New York. And that always makes her smile, especially when her daddy goes up there.

He always does crazy things with him.

"_AHH!" A deep scream echoes through the apartment. I look up with wide eyes and frantic giggles to my dad who is stifling his laughter as well. _

_Daddy comes down the hall and into the dining room, unrolling his sleeves that appear to be slightly dampened. _

"_What'd you do this time, Daddy?" Rachel asks sweetly. _

_Suddenly Noah comes stomping out to the dining room, his shirt soaking wet and grumbling about how he's got to get out of here. _

"_I think he's learned his lesson, princess," Daddy smiles and taps her nose. _

But he never learned his lesson after any of the crazy things Daddy had done. After the monster she has for a brother comes strolling downstairs, the two step-siblings get into Rachel's silver Toyota Corolla and drive off to the small high school in the small town of Lima.

Finn loves his mornings. He wakes up at an early hour and likes having the luxury of just lying in bed, looking up at the cowboy patterned wallpaper, and thinking to himself. Not like he really has anything important to think about…

But he does think and most the time it's about if he's going to break up with Quinn that day or if he should just give her another chance. She really is a crappy girlfriend, and maybe he's a crappy boyfriend. But he never disrespects her, or calls her stupid, or a giant, or any other mean thing because people who are really into each other just _don't_ do that crap.

And they are into each other. Or at least they should be. They've been together for nearly two years now.

But this morning something else is on his mind.

"_I'll see you later, Hudson," Sam announces, leaving the locker room with his bag of dirty gym clothes. Even he has to admit it reeks, but they're dudes, so stuff like that is… manly._

"_See ya, man," Finn nods towards him and hits the showers. While washing his body he finds a certain rhythm at which he scrubs the grime off of his skin… and somehow that comes out to him singing. _

_He'd always been a shower singer, and when he's all alone, he sounds good to himself. But he'd never sing in front of anyone else. Are you kidding? Singing makes him think of Kurt and how great his step brother is. Now _that _is talent. _

_The lyrics to REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" just pour out of his mouth and he plays the air drums, something he's mastered a long time ago (real and fictitious). _

_But Finn wasn't performing for anyone, or so he thought. Spanish teacher, Will Schuester was listening in and one thing the thirty or so year old teacher got from it is that Finn can sing. Boy can he sing. _

_The water turns off and Will quickly scurries out, thinking it'd be weird if a student knew he was standing there outside of the wash room. But he did sit on the stairwell next to the locker room door, waiting for Finn Hudson to come out. _

_Finn went back to his locker and took his time getting his fresh clothes on. His phone was going off like crazy with text messages from Quinn, asking where he was. They're supposed to go to Breadstixx tonight. Finn suggested going to Lu Lu's, but apparently it's not classy enough for a Fabray. _

_He finally decides he should hurry up, not wanting Scary Quinn to come out. He pushes through the swinging door and nearly jumps out of his skin when his Spanish teacher is right there in front of him. _

"_Um, Mr. Schue," He starts. _

"_I know what you're hiding, Finn."_

_Shit. That's all he can think. _

"_Look, I'm really sorry that I copied Quinn's essay on Mexico, I-I-." _

_He starts to ramble before his teacher cuts him off. _

"_Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. That's not what I'm talking about, Finn. I'm talking about your singing voice! How come you're not in choir or anything where you could be featured vocally?" He asks, astonished. _

"_Well, I'm not really a singer…" He shakes his head. He's mostly relieved, thanking God that he didn't just get caught for cheating. _

_But where the hell is his teacher getting this crap from? It's probably one of the guys just messing with him. _

"_I heard you singing in the locker room and you by all means have talent," He states. _

"_But what does that have to do with you?"_

Finn can't get that stupid bright grin one of his favorite teachers got on his face after he asked that question. After Mr. Schue had told him about glee club, he tried to get him to join. And Finn's first answer was a definite no. From what he had gotten out of the description, it seemed like something dorks would do. There are maybe four or five people in the little-known club and he knows all of them. And all of them get a slushy facial every day from the footballers or the hockey team.

They're losers in high school, and he's got a reputation to protect.

Oh my god, Quinn is rubbing off on him. When he told Quinn about it at Breadstixx last night she said that he was going to make her end up being his gay beard. Or people will think that or something.

Rubbing his hands over his face and sighing deeply, he thinks of what someone who is talented would do.

_Sing a song! _

The idea hits him quickly and he goes to his bathroom and turns on the radio. Standing in front of the mirror he sings along with the Classical Rock radio station, More Than a Feeling by Boston playing and reverberating off the tiled walls.

And as he sings he feels good. He doesn't have to think of Quinn, or how he never had a dad, or how he's going to be stuck in Lima forever.

The craziest thing of all is that he doesn't feel empty. He doesn't feel quite full, but he's getting there.

Once he's on his way to school he's already made his decision.

Finn Hudson is joining glee club.

**;; And there it is! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE. Next chapter will focus on Rachel. I promise that Finn and Rachel will meet soon in the next couple of chapters! REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. She's Really Pretty Like, Beautiful

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH I WILL GLADLY TAKE FINN ANY DAY. **

**Author's Note: So here is chapter four! I've been really busy lately, so this is what I managed to crank out. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reviewing and adding to favorites/alerts. **

4.

In all honesty, Rachel really dislikes McKinley.

She doesn't like the way the bottom of her ballet flats squeak on the sticky, slushie stained floors. She doesn't like the way the people look at her and whisper. She doesn't like how everyone she sees is either wearing a skimpy cheerleading uniform, letter jacket, or bland colors.

But most of all, she doesn't like that there isn't really anything to do. At her private school back in New York, the electives were endless. She had so many possibilities and when she had an opportunity to do something, she most definitely did it.

Well, everything except sports. She wasn't talented like _that_. And all that this school provides as an after school activity is sports. Not even ballet!

She stands here in front of the sign up bulletin board and skims through all the different clip boards with crappy pens attached by a piece of yarn, her own personalized black pen and sheet of gold star stickers in her hand, waiting to see something that looks remotely _interesting_.

Her eyes finally land on a piece of paper with a microphone watermark and only five out of the thirty lines for names taken.

Almost immediately her eyes light up. It is a glee club, or what New Yorkers call it, show choir. Her school didn't have one, but she had seen a group from surrounding schools perform. They dance and sing, two things that she was born and raised to do.

But the main attraction is that it seems special. Only a few have signed up which means that there are few talented people in this school. And that means that they have to be the coolest, most popular and respected kids of this high school! If she is a part of something special, it will make her special.

Before she even realizes it, she's pressing a glittery gold star after her last name on the sixth line under Tina C.

Hold onto your hats, New Directions. Rachel Berry is coming.

Finn doesn't tell any of his friends about his plans to drop by the auditions for the schools glee club. He especially doesn't tell Quinn, because she would flip on him. He'd rather wait until the club first performs for her to find out. He'd rather deal with that later. _Or never_.

So when the eight hours of the school day pass by, very slowly, he's actually pumped up. He already talked to Coach Beiste about not being in practice and she said that it'd be fine. Apparently Mr. Schue must be nice to her or they're good friends because Coach NEVER lets any of the guys miss practice.

One time David Karafsky's great uncle died.

"_Well I don't see that you're dead, so you better be out on that field tonight, doing WIND SPRINTS WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM OR ELSE YOU'RE CUT!"_

No one liked it when Coach gets all mad. Because then we'll do wind sprints and those… they really blow.

Finding the auditorium seemed to take him longer than the average person because he's only been in this place for freshman orientation. All the other times for plays and stuff he opted out of going to. But he remembers enough as to where it is and he stops in his tracks when he hears it…

"I love him,

But every day I'm learning.

All my life,

I've only been pretending!

Without me,

His world will go on turning.

A world that's full of happiness,

That I have never known!

I love him…

I love him…

I love him…

But only on my own."

That singing voice… It sounds like an angel, or what he'd imagine an angel to sound like. Perfection rang out loud and clear. When he heard that voice, it touched something inside of him. Right where his heart is on the right side… or he thinks it's there.

When he walks through the open door he sees this little thing. She's maybe five feet two or three inches and is slim with slight, soft curves. Immediately he notices her nice ass as she walks around on stage, putting meaning on certain phrases. He sees the slight swelling of her breasts and they're really small, but y'know, awesome 'cause they're girl boobs…

But that stuff doesn't matter.

What he can't get over is how that singing is coming from _her_.

Her dark brown hair hangs down in loose curls that form towards the ends. She has these bangs that are pushed to the side and it all looks really shiny and soft and he really just wants to touch it because right now she looks really good. She's really pretty. And he hasn't thought any girl is pretty like she is. Like, she's… _beautiful_.

And even from this far away he can see her chocolate brown eyes gleaming, a stray tear or two escaping occasionally. She has this bright smile that reminds him of those super bright light bulbs… it's pretty much megawatt. She's megawatt.

She.

Who _is _she?

He's never seen this girl before in his class. She must be an underclassman, her size proves that.

He doesn't realize that the song has ended until a scream that sounds very similar to his step brother Kurt's and frantic clapping echoes all the way back to where he stands by the doors.

He walks down the steps and gets closer to where the other kids are, but all the while he's looking at her and watching her talk animatedly with Mr. Schuster.

And when he steps on his shoelace, falling face first on a carpeted step it doesn't even hurt, because his mind and pretty much every fiber of his being is focused on her. Laughter cracks up around him and he does feel slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

And now he feels REALLY embarrassed.

Singing on a stage with a spotlight, even though it isn't that bright, felt really good. She totally aced her song, too. She had sat through the other auditions of Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, and Tina Cohen-Chang. They are all very talented young adults.

But not quite as talented as her.

So when Mr. Schuster talks to her one on one up on stage, telling her that she's VERY talented and that he's glad to have her in the club, she knows that it translates to "Congrats, you have now been granted every female solo/lead to every of our performances."

The first thing that comes into her head is about the male lead. Kurt and Artie really can't keep up with her vocally…

She's getting off stage, going down the black stairs when she sees a gigantic body stumbling face first onto the carpeted auditorium aisles. At first she does let out a small chuckle, and the other glee clubbers laugh loudly too.

But he doesn't move and that worries her.

So she quickly runs down the aisle to him and kneels down, smoothing her pink dress over her thighs.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

He turns his head so I can see his face.

His extremely handsome face.

The angles of his bone structure, the small nose, the amber eyes, the light and barely noticeable freckles…

Everything just comes across as… perfect.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He says awkwardly.

"Well, you just sort of face planted it on a carpeted auditorium aisle," She slowly says and his face reddens. "But you're alright, so that's good."

She offers him her brightest smile and stands up, offering him a hand. He looks at it like she's crazy before easily getting up by himself.

"I, uh, I'm sure that instead of you pulling me up, I'd be pulling you down."

She notices that the way he talks is awkwardly adorable and he's just really cute looking.

And really big. His muscles are slightly defined but he's not this big buff dude. But his height is intimidating, especially to her own height of five feet three inches. He's got to be over six feet… he's huge.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," She finally says because he'll probably think that she's a total freak by just staring at him.

"I'm Finnegan Christopher Hudson."

Really? Come on, Finnegan Christopher Hudson? Is he enlisting into the army or something?

"Finn, you can call me Finn," He quickly adds.

"Alright, sounds good Finn," She softly says and nods slightly.

He doesn't know what's with her that makes his arm hairs stand up, but he likes it. He's _never _felt this way and he's just met this girl!

"W-What grade are you in?" He asks because he really wants to know who this girl is.

"I'm a senior. I moved here from New York just a couple of weeks ago. My brother, Noah, is on the football team with you," She informs him.

"How'd you know I was on the football team?"

"Well, your letterman's jacket has a football patch," She points to the football on my left arm.

He nods, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know anybody named Noah on the team though," He says.

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, he probably told everyone that his name is Puck."

"Yeah! Puck is my receiver. He's cool," Finn smiles because the new boy had become a nice friend of his.

She wrinkles her nose and he can't help but think that it's the cutest thing he's ever seen ever.

She's about to say something when…

"FINN!"

A loud screech sounds out from behind them. Rachel turns and he sees her smile. He finally averts his gaze over to where the sound came from, but he already knew who it was.

And he's going to _kill _him when they get home tonight for cutting into his "Meet Rachel" time.

"What're you doing here?"

His brother finally approaches the two, pulling out a mini can of hairspray and dousing his hair in the sticky substance.

"I was going to try out for this glee club," Finn shrugs his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

Kurt lets out a shrill laugh.

"You can sing?"

That didn't come from Kurt though. That came from Rachel, who is now wide eyed with interest. He nods slowly and she smiles really, really big.

Kurt starts laughing again and I shoot him a glare before marching up to the stage with as much confidence I can muster. And he does that for Rachel.

He walks to the microphone that is placed in center stage, squinting his eyes under the bright spotlight that is on him. He finally focuses his eyes and looks into the audience where Rachel and Kurt are sitting together in the front row, and Mr. Schuster is smiling proudly while tapping his pen.

"Um, I'm Finn Hudson, and I'll be singing Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon."

The music starts and he takes a deep breath.

This is his shot to be different. To be something more. This is his shot to fill that emptiness he's always feeling.

Here goes nothing.

**;; AND that concludes chapter four! Sorry if this felt rushed in some way... I want it to be that Finn falls really hard for Rachel at the beginning and he has to work to try and get her to like him. BUT I CAN TELL YOU THAT THEY DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER… yet ;) This won't be rushed but there will be A LOT of finchel cuteness and puckleberry/ hudmel family interaction. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Is It Wrong?

ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep doing it please! It means so much to me that people are actually reading! Anyways, this chapter is very important to the plot line of this story, so pay attention! (Haha, it's pretty straightforward. I think you'll get it.) ON WITH 'GIVE IT UP'!

5.

He's good. Like, _really _good. The brassy baritone sound comes out perfectly hitting notes in a breeze. He could use some work, but so can everyone else. Rachel would be glad to offer her services to them all.

When his song ends and the glee members are clapping and gawking, she simply just stares with a small smile playing on her lips as Mr. Schuster talks with the tall boy. Finn comes off the stage holding a folder much like the ones that all of the others who auditioned now have.

He moves down the aisle and sits next to Kurt.

"Great job," Rachel offers.

"Thanks," He smiles proudly and settles into his seat.

"Alright guys, congratulations. All of you have made it into the New Directions glee club. I will have sheet music for you by Tuesday, which will be our practice day. Once competitions start coming up we will double up practices after school, but for now we'll just meet during your senior free period hour."

He goes on about what's expected and what glee is all about before dismissing us.

"Finn, why didn't you tell me you were talented?" Kurt hisses at, what Rachel is assuming is, his brother.

"I didn't even know I could sing," Finn says in shock.

"You're very talented," She says. "I would know. I'm very talented."

"Thanks… and yeah, you can sing. Like, you can _really _sing," He says in awe.

"Thank you," She smiles.

"Yo Berry!" The all too familiar voice of her brother yells through the auditorium. "Get your ass moving."

"Yes NOAH, I'll be there in a minute!" She yells with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," She says brightly to the two.

"See you Rachel. Be ready for a Barbra-thon at my house this weekend with 'Cedes," Kurt warns her, pointing a stiff finger at her.

She giggles and nods her head.

"I'm ready for anything Barbra."

"Good," Kurt beams.

While the two talked a little longer they didn't notice that Finn had been pulled away…

By his worst nightmare.

"_What _are you doing with these losers?" She places a hand on his forearm and puts it in a steel grip.

This is exactly why he didn't want to tell Quinn. That didn't go to well, now did it?

"They're not losers. They're all really talented, Quinn. Especially Rachel," He says, gazing dreamily past Quinn to where his brother and Rachel are still talking.

"Man hands? The new girl that transferred here two weeks ago? Please, Santana, Brittany, and I make fun of her every day," She scoffs, frustrated that the mousy brunette with a large ego had never even _heard _one of her insults.

No, the girl had just ignored the unholy trinity. She doesn't know how this school works, does she?

"Um, her name is Rachel," Finn says awkwardly, sensing the heat seething off of his girlfriend. "And that's not nice to make fun of people, Quinn. Anyways, I'm in glee club."

"No you're not! If you stay in this glee club, you know what I'll become? I will become your big, gay beard, Finn! We are not letting this club ruin our chances of becoming prom King and Queen!"

"Why can't I do something that makes me happy?" He finds himself arguing back.

And he feels good because he's standing up for himself, glee, and Rachel. Rachel.

"Football makes you happy. I make you happy. Singing with the school losers does NOT make you happy," She states, her green eyes burning.

"I can be happy with all three," He shrugs although that's a lie. He could be happy with TWO of those things. Glee and football.

She rolls her eyes before stepping closer.

"If you don't join this glee club, I let you touch my breasts," She smirks.

Oh crap. No, no, no, no, no! She can't pull this out on him! He's been trying to get to second base forever, and now she's going to let him! And she's hot… she's really hot, and he's trying really hard not to think with his dick because, well, we all know what the answer would be if he did.

"U-Under the shirt?" He asks anyways, just seeing if it'd_ really_ be worth it.

Even though he doesn't like Quinn, he's still a guy and he _loves _lady parts.

Think of the mailman. Think of the mailman!

"Over the bra," She says stiffly.

"N-No, Quinn, I-I can't… I'm in glee club and I'm in football and I'm your boyfriend. If you have a problem with it, then break up with me."

And with that, Finn pushes past her, calling for Kurt to hurry up. He walks up the auditorium steps and doesn't even say hi to one of his new friends, Puck, who is Rachel's brother. He wonders how they are related.

Looks like he'll just have to spend more time with Rachel to figure that out.

Is it wrong that he's thinking of this girl he met ten minutes ago instead of his actual girlfriend who he just totally blew off?

Getting into his old blue truck he decides what the answer to that question is.

Yes, it is wrong. He'll have to try and stay away from Rachel… But that just won't do. It's more wrong that he's dating Quinn when he has no interest in her whatsoever. He just denied the permission to touch her boobs!

"Gosh, it's not like we have to be home anytime soon," Kurt's grumble snaps him out of his deep thinking.

Guess he'll just have to ponder this thought in the morning.

Quinn is furious. Finn had just denied access to her breasts. Something is definitely not right. It can't be that Rachel girl. No way in hell did Finn have eyes for her; the little brunette that looks like she belongs in Ru Paul's Drag Race. Maybe she's fat. Maybe she should stop putting so much Italian dressing on her dark leaf salads. That _must_ be it.

She stomps her white tennis shoe clad feet out of the auditorium, glaring at the school's newest bad boy, Noah Puckerman.

"Ice princess got her panties in a twist?" He rudely says with a smirk on his face.

"NOT now, Puckerman," She growls.

"Ooh, I like em' feisty," He follows her out into the halls of the school.

"Am I fat?" She asks suddenly, seriously needing to know because why would Finn deny that? Why?

Puck looks at the pretty blonde like she's crazy. Why must girls be all bat-shit crazy about their looks? He likes em' any size, any color. As long as they have legs, he's down with it. And this particular blonde has _real _nice legs. Like, they're smooth and he can see the whole length through the pleats of her red skirt.

"No, in fact you're pretty damn hot," He bites his lip and checks her out, making Quinn smile and blush furiously.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," She smirks and steps closer to him.

"Yeah, I don't have to try," He cockily says and flexes his arms.

Quinn doesn't know what she's doing, but she places her long fingers on his bicep and lightly touches it. She's so turned on right now. How come she's never had this feeling with Finn? She loves Finn. But he doesn't do this to her. Yet somehow this bad boy can make her melt in seconds?

"What do you want to do?" She finds herself asking in a husky voice.

How can she even continue this? With her golden cross necklace hanging delicately around her neck? Her celibate mind all of a sudden changes in a second and she's thinking. She's thinking _dirty_. It makes her blush furiously, especially when they stumble quickly to the empty girls bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Somehow her legs end up wrapping around his waist and his lips hungrily kiss hers. She knows this is wrong, but it feels so right.

"You're not fat," He whispers.

"Say it again," She demands.

"You're not fat."

He kisses his way down her neck and his hand is pulling the zipper of her skirt down.

"Wait," She says quickly, out of breath. "I-I can't do this. What about Finn. I thought you guys were friends."

"Yeah, we've become friends, but it's not like we're married. I only see the kid at school and for football," He tells her.

"But he's my boyfriend," She tries again.

"You really think that you're going to give a shit about Finn in a year after we graduate?" He asks suspiciously.

She shakes her head and then kisses him.

"What about protection?"

"Trust me."

She should have known better then to think that "Trust Me" was a sensible birth control option.

"Noah, you are extremely rude, you know that?" Rachel furiously says to her phone, leaving her idiotic brother a message. "You interrupt my conversation with a person, telling me to hurry, so I do and then when I get out here you're not even ready? I am NOT waiting for you anymore. I don't care what you are up to, although I'm guessing it's something you should not be doing! Goodbye!"

She is slightly worried about her brother. And if he was hurt or something, then this message would be really rude.

"I love you."

She grumbles the last part and hangs up before getting into her car and turning it on to warm her up from the cool fall night.

Five minutes later he comes jogging out of the school with this dopey as hell grin on his face and disheveled clothing. She knows her brother enough to know that he just had sex.

"Classy, Noah, I'm sure that girl is real classy," Rachel scoffs once he gets in and buckles up.

"Yeah, she was _real _good," He smirks and ignores Rachel the rest of the ride home.

He can't get Quinn off of his mind. It was weird when they had sex. He… he felt something.

NO! He's a sex god! He will not feel like he just met his sex goddess. But he's sure he did. And it was the best five minutes of his life, even if the bathroom was crummy. His phone buzzes and he quickly checks it.

_Thank you._

_-Q_

He smiles widely and shuts his phone off.

"No problem," He dreamily says out loud.

"W-What are you talking about? Noah, are you even listening to me?" Rachel shrieks and pulls up into the driveway.

"Um, yeah…"

Rachel rolls her eyes. He was so not listening to her.

After dinner and talking with her dads', Rachel went up to her room to retire for the night. Snuggling under the blankets, she calls Jesse. She hadn't even thought of him at all today. She just has so much new things to think about, like glee, and her new friends that she met through glee, and about how much glee will make her special…

"Hello, Jesse St. James," His voice says clearly.

She grins because he always says his name when answering the phone, no matter who it is.

"Hey baby," She coos softly.

"Who is this?" He asks confusedly.

He must be joking.

"Like you don't know who it is, silly!" She smiles.

"Bella? Is this you?" He asks brightly. "Was last week not enough for you? I'd like to say that I'm willing to offer you my services _any _time you want."

He's joking.

He's got to be joking.

"Hello?" His voice asks.

She quickly hangs up and stares at the bedazzled phone.

Who is Bella and what exactly did they do last week?

He must be practicing a part and wanted to try it on her to make sure he sounded believable. He'll call her back in mere minutes explaining everything to her.

She stays up all night, waiting for that call where he'll tell her that he loves her and misses her and wishes that he could just hold her right now.

But he doesn't.

And she has a feeling that even if he did, he wouldn't have said those things anyways.

**;; AND that's chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! I wanted to get the whole Quick thing out of the way. THIS CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF ALL THE DRAMA THAT WILL LEAD TO FINCHEL GETTING TOGETHER OR FALLING APART. We see Finn/Rachel struggling with their boyfriend/girlfriend's. Be prepared! Next update will be soon!**


	6. We'll Do This Together

ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Author's Note: Thank you for review, please keep doing so. I truly appreciate it and I can't get over about how I have 12 reviews and they're all good! Thank you so much! ON WITH CHAPTER SIX!

6.

The school week had gone by quickly, according to Rachel. New Directions had their first official glee club rehearsal on Tuesday and it had gone absolutely fantastic. They worked on scales and they all had fun.

She never had friends before, if you exclude Jesse. Speaking of, she was still upset with him. He had never called her back and she's too afraid to call him back, afraid that he'll mistake her for another girl.

She told Noah this and he had punched his bedroom wall out of anger, threatening to fly to New York and "beat that prissy face until it falls off" because "no douche bag is allowed to cheat and fuck with my lil' sis!".

Of course he had overreacted. What bothers her more is that his first assumption was that he was cheating on her. She had never put that first in her mind. She had made excuses.

_He is cheating on you, Rachel. Open up your eyes and realize that he's cheating on you!_

She can't face reality. No. She's been with Jesse, done too many things with him, for her to just end it like that. She wants an explanation.

So with her free Friday night she goes up to her room and calls him. It took her a while to get to that. She would punch in his number and then hang up. Or she'd let it ring two times and quickly hang up.

But now it's ringing and ringing and ringing…

"Hello, Jesse St. James," His voice says.

She takes a deep breath, definitely NOT smiling at the familiarity of this answer.

"Hey, it's Rachel," She says, not wanting to hear about another girl mix up.

"Oh," He says.

It bothers her that he sounded more excited to talk to Bella than to herself, his girlfriend of two years. It bothers her that he can only say "oh" even though they haven't talked in a week.

"Yeah, oh," She softly speaks. "H-How are you?"

"I'm good. I was cast in Les Miserables at the community theater. Oh, Rachel, it is just grand! They love me and are telling me that as soon as I graduate I'll be on Broadway in a heartbeat!"

He goes on and on about how great he's doing.

He never asks how she's doing.

"I joined glee club," She says after he's finished.

"Oh," He says.

She's sick of that reply.

"I-It's really fun! We're called the New Directions and our director, my Spanish teacher, is so nice and gives me the leads. But everyone is just so talented and-."

"Look, Rachy, I've got to go," He interrupts in a fake sorrowful voice.

How did they think his acting was _that _good?

"Okay, I see. But before you go I wanted to ask how Bella was doing."

He doesn't reply for a good thirty seconds.

"She's well. Do you know her?"

"No, not really," Rachel says nervously, trying not to cry. "You sort of thought that I was her when I called on Monday night."

He doesn't reply for nearly a minute this time.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Rachy, it's just I'm so busy and I get people mixed up-."

"You mixed me, your girlfriend, up with some other theater girls?" She asks in shock.

"Of course not! Rachy, you're fantastic and I love you. You're mine, okay? I've got to go. Have sweet dreams my star."

She does love him. She really, really loves him. Even though he did something so bad like forget her, he ends up being so sweet in the end.

"I love you too," She softly replies.

He hangs up with that and she drops her phone down onto her bed.

Suddenly her text alert goes off and she picks it up, seeing the message from Mercedes.

_Get your little booty over here! You're gonna miss the karaoke party!_

_-M_

Suddenly Rachel is in a good mood. She'd forgotten about the party at Mercedes house with the glee club!

Getting into her car and driving down the country roads, she forgets all about Jesse.

Maybe that's a good thing.

He likes his new friends in glee. Right now, he, Artie, Mike, and Sam are battling it out on COD. Artie kills their party like a boss.

Mike and Sam had joined because of their girlfriends. Sam can sing and play guitar, but Mike can't do either. He's great at one thing though, and that's dancing, something most of the people in glee (like himself) have trouble with. They're booth good additives.

"Damn, Artie," Sam groans, tossing the controller onto the carpeted floor of my living room and shoving his face with Doritos. "You kick ass in this game!"

"Why do you think I chose him to be in my team?" Finn smirks, very well aware of Artie's gaming skills.

"Well, when you can't use your legs you got to do something," He jokes and we all laugh.

"Boys!" Kurt yells. "It's time that we leave."

All four of them groan loudly and get up, not wanting Kurt to kill them for making him late to Mercedes'. They get to the big house where the Jones' live and go inside where the large family room is set up with a snack table.

Quickly, Finn looks around in search of Rachel. They talk in glee all the time, and even though it's all music oriented, it's better than any conversation he's ever had. She's really great, and beautiful. He's totally not uncomfortable thinking that anymore. She's really beautiful and funny and just awesome to be around.

Way better than Quinn.

And he should stop comparing the two because it's rude and he's probably mistreating girls by doing that or objectifying them or whatever but he can't help it. She's just so much better than Quinn or any girl for that matter.

Speaking of Quinn, she's been acting really weird lately. Like, she yells at him constantly and asks him why he doesn't ever want to do stuff with her. When he replies that he takes her out every Wednesday night after her youth group meeting, she says she's talking about stuff as in sex.

He's so confused with that because he's tried to get there. Many, many times he has tried to get there. But Quinn always cuts him off and says that they should pray or something else along the guidelines of God.

Since when did her morals and ethics change?

This also meant that he'd been spending every night after football practice making out with her under the bleachers. And HE was the one who slowed things down! What kind of world is this? What has his life become? Why would he deny sex?

It's not out of respect towards Quinn and it's not because he's afraid or something. It's because there's Rachel, and he feels that if he had sex with some girl that would be cheating on her. They're not together, not even remotely close to that level yet, but he still feels like connected to her.

Maybe in another life he's dating her. Is that how that whole thing goes?

Anyway, he doesn't do stuff with Quinn because of her.

He wonders constantly if Rachel feels the same about him. How could she not feel it? Whenever they're around each other… the charge is there.

"Come on, Finn, your turn!" Mike yells at him over the music that had started playing a while ago. Everyone is dancing around and laughing.

"Mercedes, where's Rachel?" Finn asks before choosing a song.

"I don't know. I'll text the diva," Mercedes smiles and pulls out her phone.

I smile back and then go up on stage, killing it on Journey's Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'.

"You're tearing me apart,

Every, every day.

You're tearing me a part,

Oh what can I say."

Rachel hears Finn's voice when she walks into the large, modern styled house. She smiles and follows the melodic voice until she reaches the family room where the glee members are dancing and singing along.

She giggles when she sees Finn pull Kurt's scarf off of his neck and wrap it around the microphone's stand, just like Steve Perry.

Not to mention, Finn looks all kinds of hot up on stage, belting out notes in a slightly raspy voice. His eyes land on hers and she blushes because he's gazing intently, singing as clearly as he can manage.

Those honey eyes just stay put on her own chocolate pair and she feels shivers go up and down her back. He looks away and the shivering stops.

Maybe Mercedes' house is just colder than it should be.

She dismisses the electric charge that has been hanging in the air since she entered and saw Finn, going over to the snack table and taking some punch in a clear plastic cup. The song ends and everyone cheers, including herself.

She watches him hand the microphone to Kurt and he makes his way over to where she stands.

Finn can't help but stare at her. He starts with her face, which is as beautiful as ever, her thick dark lashes perfect rims for the dark mud puddles she has for irises. Her lips are curved into one of her bright smiles that are seriously fluorescent.

His eyes trail down her thin, soft, olive toned body that's clad in a pink sweater and a little white skirt that ends just above her knees. Her legs are so short, yet they go on forever and ever. How does she do that?

"Hey Rachel," He says, almost sounding too excited to see her.

"Hi Finn," She smiles brightly. "How was practice?"

He groans before replying, remembering how Beiste made them run laps. It was better than wind sprints.

"Long," He grimaces. "More importantly, how was your day?"

She smiles at that because Jesse hadn't even asked her that and he's her boyfriend for crying out loud!

"A lot better now that I'm here," She answers and takes another cup, filling it up, and handing it to him.

"WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE HOT TUB!" Mercedes shouts loudly into the microphone, laughing crazily.

"I'm guessing that this is an alcoholic drink," Finn smiles amusedly, letting out a laugh that's really adorable.

Rachel lets out her own unique laugh as her girlfriends all run up the stairs to retrieve their swimsuits. She wishes she had read the invitation better, or remembered it, because she didn't bring a swimsuit.

"You guys coming?" Sam asks, walking past her, wheeling Artie away.

"I don't have my swimsuit here," Rachel frowns and looks up at Finn who had already pulled his sweatshirt off.

He stopped as soon as she said that.

"We can stay in, munchkin," Sam said using his nickname for Rachel.

"No! Don't let me stop you from having fun. Go on, all of you, before Mercedes gets upset!" She quickly says with a bright smile. They all leave except Finn who is now sitting down on the leather couch.

"Aren't you going?" Rachel asks, sitting down next to him.

"Nah, I… forgot my swimming suit also," He shrugs.

Rachel nods and smiles.

"I guess we'll just have to keep each other preoccupied while they soak it up. Let's talk."

"Alright, how about we talk about glee," She suggests.

Finn shakes his head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of us. Like, why'd you move to Ohio from New York?" He asks with pure interest.

Rachel shakes her head before grumbling her answer.

"My brother got in trouble with the police so my dads' thought it'd be best if we moved out here to help him straighten out."

"Are you upset that you had to move?" He asks.

She nods, "I'm furious. I hate being way from New York and I hate being away from Jesse-."

"Who's Jesse?" Finn asks, hoping that it's just some friend or a dog or an old uncle.

"Oh, Jesse is my boyfriend," She beams, making his heart sink.

But then that smile vanishes quickly and a frown appears on her face.

"Having troubles with your boyfriend?" He asks and hopes it doesn't sound as hopeful to her as it does to him.

She nods tightly.

"It's like we don't know each other anymore. When I think about it, Jesse really never knew me. But we're so much alike and he talked about things I liked so I figured he knew stuff about me. I figured he'd remember me and not go around with some sleazy New York girls who are willing to give everything they've got up for a handsome boy!" She starts getting louder, frustrated with the situation.

"Why would he cheat on me?" She asks and then realizes the reality of what she's saying.

She just admitted, out loud and to a living thing, that Jesse cheated on her.

Her hands fly up to her face and she covers it as much as possible, the tears that are falling from her eyes now.

She feels a strong arm drape safely around her body. And that's how she feels. Safe.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why any guy would want to cheat on you. But I can tell you one thing, this guy, he's just not into you and he doesn't deserve you. Stop wasting your time on him."

Finn says this and desperately wants to say, "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?"

He'll have to save that one for later.

She moves her hands from her slightly reddened, tear streaked face.

"I should stop wasting my time with him, shouldn't I?" She asks him.

He looks at her sad little face and nods, offering her his crooked smile.

And when Rachel sees that crooked smile she starts to giggle. She presses her face against his grey t-shirt clad (totally buff) chest and sniffs before laughing lightly.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" She says.

Finn takes a while to answer because he's relishing of the feel of his arm around her body securely and her face pressed against his chest. It feels so _good. _

"No," He simply says. "But now that we're past the rough part, why don't you finish telling me about yourself."

She pulls away and smiles, wiping at her face and then getting comfortable.

He kind of wishes his arm could still be around her as she explains as to how her and Noah are brother and sister, but you can't always get what you want.

For now, the five minutes that it lasted is good enough for him.

The rest of the glee members still hadn't come in, and Rachel had been telling Finn her whole life story in full detail. About an hour passed by and usually Finn would've fallen asleep if a girl had been talking to him that long. But it was Rachel talking and he wanted to know about her. He just wanted to absorb everything and anything that had to do with Rachel.

"So, that's how I decided I wanted to someday be on Broadway," She smiles brightly. She knows she'll get there.

"Now it's your turn," She suddenly adds.

"My turn for what?" He asks, slightly confused and still thinking of Rachel performing in front of a large audience.

"To tell me your story."

He takes a deep breath.

"There really isn't much. I was born in Lima, I grew up in Lima, I joined sports Freshman year and apparently am good at it, I'm average academically, and I joined glee club this week," He says simply.

"What about Kurt? How did that happen?"

"My dad died when I was a baby off in war. My mom raised me by herself and then just two years ago Kurt set her up with his Dad. Kurt's mom died when he was a young boy, so it was probably harder for him than it was for me because I never knew my dad. Anyways last fall they got married and we've been living together ever since," Finn smiles.

Rachel smiles softly. "That's a beautiful story."

He shrugs his shoulders, "That's pretty much it."

Rachel shakes her head, "No girlfriend's?"

Oh, he had forgotten about _that_.

"I-I don't know. Well, yeah, I do. She's Quinn," He says and Rachel's reply is a sharp gasp.

"You're dating Quinn Fabray, the mean girl who makes fun of me every day?" She asks incredulously.

"She does? I told her to stop that," He angrily replies, reminding himself to catch Quinn on it later.

"You told her to stop making fun of me?" Rachel questions.

He nods and blushes slightly.

"You're a part of my team and you're my friend. I don't like it when Quinn is a jerk to people. She just is. She's mean to me too, you know, always telling me how much of a failure I am and how I'll be stuck in Lima forever with her, no chance of getting away," He explains.

"Sounds like she doesn't deserve _you_," Rachel tells him, using his own words from earlier on him.

He nods his head, "I don't know if it's that, but I know I'm not into her. I would never cheat on her."

Rachel is silent for a while, just staring at her hands.

"Cheating can be as bad as being in a relationship that only one person is committed to," She quietly speaks.

"Yeah," He nods, understanding.

"Looks like we both have terrible relationships," She tries to joke, but it comes out sadly.

"How about this," Finn offers. "I'll break up with Quinn and you break up with Jesse. We don't have to do it today, or for another week. But we'll get there, okay? I'll help you and you, you will help me."

She looks up at this boy who seems to make her feel so good and safe.

A smile cracks on her face and he does his half smile thing.

"That sounds like a perfect plan, Finn."

Rachel thinks that she's just made a best friend.

It feels weird; like she feels deeply for him. That's what best friends feel for each other, right?

_Her first best friend. _

**;; and that's chapter six! I hope that this was enough Finchel for now! Next chapter will be posted probably again today. I've got a free schedule all weekend, so I'll be writing away! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please!**


	7. The One Where Finn Sets Up A Date

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: AnnPatrick, I PROMISE next chapter will fulfill your finchel needs. Or at least I hope it does. Thank you for reviewing and please keep doing so! **

7.

It had been two weeks since Mercedes' party and Finn Hudson's life couldn't have been going any better. He had Rachel.

Well, not exactly. But they spent a lot of time with each other during school and glee. Of course Finn is working on getting them past the friend stage.

But first, he needs to break up with Quinn and Rachel needs to break up with Jesse.

The problem?

Finn is ready to break up with Quinn, but Rachel isn't ready to break up with Jesse.

They don't really talk about their relationships because when they're together, it's just them and it feels really good, 'cause _nothing _else matters. And Finn prefers it that way. He's never been able to talk to someone and just have the rest of the world melt away around him.

Rachel has got to feel that, doesn't she? They're always so absorbed with one another during the day… she's got to feel that.

Then why won't she just break up with Jesse so they can be together?

"Hey Rach," Finn calls out to the petite brunette.

She turns around and smiles brightly, catching him off guard.

"Yes, Finn?" She asks.

"I was wondering if I could take you out tonight… you know, two friends hanging out. We'll go bowling and they have really awesome pizza," Finn lamely stutters around, suddenly nervous.

She doesn't answer for maybe ten seconds and he feels like he's dying. She's going to say no. Why would she want to go out with him?

"Sure, Finn, just call me and I can give you directions to my house," She nods her head. "See you later."

"Bye!"

He doesn't care if he said that with way too much enthusiasm.

He's going on a date with Rachel Berry.

This will be her eye opener. She'll see that they belong together. She has to.

She shouldn't go on this date with Finn. No, not when she has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend.

But does it really count when her boyfriend cheats on her and when his girlfriend belittles him? When they are both planning on breaking up with them anyways?

_I was wondering if I could take you out tonight… you know, two friends hanging out._

Why is she worried? It's a friendly date and Finn has no attraction towards her whatsoever. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't have feelings towards her new friend. He's sweet and adorable and seriously, Quinn Fabray should be so grateful to have him. If she were dating him she'd _never _take him for granted.

But Rachel pushes those feelings aside because he doesn't like her in that way. He doesn't and she knows this for a fact. Why would he like someone as unattractive as she is? He can do so much better.

But why would he ask her out on a date if they were just friends? She doesn't know what friends do together because she's never had one and Jesse hardly counts. In movies she never sees friends going out on dates. Sure they hang out, but they never go bowling.

Maybe she's wrong.

Maybe Finn has feelings for her.

_Yeah right. _

He gets to her house successfully. It's a really nice house, large with light bluish grey paneling and white framed windows. The garage doors are opened and three really nice cars are parked in there. He knows one is Rachel's, the white Chevy Malibu.

Nervously he knocks on the front door, for there isn't a doorbell. He can see through the geometric shaped glass a big African American man open up the door and eye him suspiciously.

"Hello," He says.

"Um, hi," Finn breathes out. "Mr. Berry, is it?"

He nods his head and just stands there looking at him.

"Leroy, would you let the poor boy in?" A light voice calls out. Suddenly a short middle aged man with dark curly hair and glasses comes into view.

"Come on in, Finn. Rachel will be down in a moment," He says nicely.

"Thanks," Finn offers a smile and steps through the doorway, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Follow me," Leroy says deeply and walks ahead. Finn follows behind haphazardly. Seriously, Rachel, you've got to have two dads? Now Finn has to worry about two people wanting to kill him for dating his little girl.

They end up in a large spacious living room with neutral colors. Pictures of Rachel and Puck litter around on glass coffee tables.

"Take a seat, please," Hiram smiles and sits down on the leather love seat next to Leroy, taking the larger mans' hand in his own.

Finn smiles at that because it's shows him that no matter how different you are, you can always be with the one you want.

_Like him and Rachel. _

"So, Finn, we hear you are the male lead for the glee club," Leroy says stiffly.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Finn awkwardly replies.

"Oh, Leroy, that's not the only thing we hear about Finn. Rachel talks about you all the time and we'd like to thank you for being so nice with her. She's had some problems with making friends and with her boyfriend, so it's good that she has you to rely on," Hiram gushes.

"No problem. Rachel is really great. You guys did a good job at raising her," Finn nods his head and smiles.

"What are your intentions here, son?" Leroy asks.

Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, you're taking our little princess out on a date, so what are your intentions?" He continues.

"Daddy!" Rachel's voice calls out. "Please leave Finn alone! I told you that this is just two friends going out to go bowling. Finn has no intentions whatsoever."

Finn stands up immediately at the sound of her voice and he looks over to her. She's pulling on her red pea coat over a white blouse and a high waist navy blue skirt. She looks adorable with her matching shoes.

"Hey Rachel, you look real nice," Finn murmurs.

"You look good too, Finn," Rachel smiles brightly. "We're going."

"I promise to have her back by ten, Mr. and… Mr. Berry," Finn looks to the two parents.

"Please, Finn, call me Hiram," Hiram waves his hand dismissively.

"I would still like to be called by Mr. Berry," Leroy snaps. "And yes, I will be waiting at ten o' clock sharp."

Finn nods his head and they leave the house.

"Sorry about that," Rachel says on the ride there. "Daddy is very protective over me. He wasn't like that with Jesse though. Weird, huh?"

No, it's not weird, Finn thinks. Her daddy hates his guts and that's going to suck to deal with. But he will deal with it as long as he gets to be with Rachel.

Once they get to the bowling alley, Rachel admits that she's never been bowling before.

"Looks like I'll just have to give you some lessons. I'm sort of the bowling God," Finn tells her jokingly.

"Oh whatever," Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious, look at the score board," Finn points to the white board where his last name is listed quite a few times.

So bowling is sort of his escape from life. He used to come here every weekend in the summer and just bowl against whoever was around. That's why he's so good.

Rachel starts laughing.

"You would be a bowling champion. Gosh, is there anything that you _can't _do?" She scoffs.

_For some reason I haven't gotten you yet, so yes, there is. _

"Nope," Finn cockily says. "Alright, let's get you a ball."

This should be a fun night.

**;; AND there's chapter seven! Please review and tell me what you want more/less of. Next chapter WILL be longer and WILL have loads of finchel. **


	8. I'm Ready

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Author's Note: 3x03 was sooo good, I decided to be good and put two chapters up in one night. Probably MIA tomorrow. Next update should be Thursday! Enjoy! **

8.

"Do I have to put my fingers in the holes?" Rachel asks hesitantly, staring down at the glittery pink ball Finn had specifically gotten for her.

"'_Cause you know, pink's your favorite color," He smiles and hands the 6 ½ pound ball to her. _

"Uh, yeah Rach. Come on, ball sharing is all part of the fun," He chuckles.

"But there could be diseases in there!" She complains.

Finn sighs, "You'll be fine. Live a little, Rach."

Rachel playfully glares at him and picks the ball up, delicately placing her fingers in as Finn had instructed her to.

"Alright, now you're going to stand back here, just to make sure you don't go over the line," He tells her.

She takes her position and Finn stands behind her, his hand going on her forearm and his body pressing against her back. She stops herself from pressing her head against his chest and inhaling his boy scent deeply. Oh, how she wants to so badly!

Finn has to think of the mailman at least fifty times because as he guides her through the steps, she brushes against him in places where he should _not _be brushed.

"Alright, you got it?" Finn asks.

She bites her lip and nods. He steps away and she holds the ball up, looking down the alley and then takes a couple of steps, dropping the ball.

She knows she looks like a freak. Seriously, what teenager doesn't know how to bowl?

Finn thinks that she looks adorable as she tries to roll the ball down the aisle. It drops and slowly rolls, landing in the gutter halfway.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Finn asks, now by her side with his hands on his hips and inspecting her throw.

She nudges him with her shoulder and smiles at him, making him laugh loudly. They go through a series of rounds, Finn getting strikes on nearly every turn he gets.

"Pizza's up!" The waitress calls and sets it on the booth.

They both slide in and Rachel pouts when she looks at the score on the screen.

"Hey, you can still catch up," Finn promises, even though there's no way.

"You're a mean boy," She smiles slightly and shakes her head, taking a bite of the pizza.

They go through dinner joking around and talking and Finn can't help but notice that everything else melts like it always does when he talks to her. He wants to lean in and kiss her so badly, especially since she has the slightest bit of sauce on the corner of her mouth.

Instead of allowing him to lick it off, she dabs at it with a napkin.

Not wanting to get in trouble for staring at her lips too much, he shovels another piece of pizza into his mouth.

She starts talking about her future and how badly she wants to be a star on Broadway.

"You can do it you know. You're the most talented person I know. Even more talented than that guy who can juggle chainsaws at the mall," He tells her and stares at her dreamily.

She blushes slightly and smiles bashfully.

"Come on, you still have one more ball," He tells her, sliding from the booth and holding his hand out to help her. She jumps up and bounds over to grab her glittery pink ball, putting her fingers in it without any problem like she did in the beginning.

He's really surprised when she places a soft kiss onto the top of the ball.

He's jealous of that, too, even though it's silly.

Rachel watches anxiously as the ball slowly rolls straight down the middle… and all pins knock over.

She squeals excitedly and jumps up and down victoriously before bounding into Finn's arms, her feet no longer touching the floor. He holds her closely there and spins her around once, glad that she got a strike and even more glad that she's in his arms.

Rachel blushes furiously at her actions and slips out of his embrace, fixing her clothing.

"We better get going," She softly says.

He nods in agreement and hands her jacket to her, putting his own on.

So maybe spinning her around was too much.

All in all, the night had gone well according to Finn.

He walks her up to her front door and again he wants to lean down and just kiss her. But the porch light turns off and then back on, meaning her father is watching.

She wouldn't want him to kiss her anyways, he thinks.

"Thank you for the night Finn. I'll see you Monday morning," She smiles.

"Anytime, Rach. See ya."

And with that they go their separate ways.

Last night could not have gone any better. Rachel wakes up in a girly mood, happily bounding down the stairs to eat breakfast with her family.

"Somebody got lucky last night," Puck jokes to mess with his dads'.

Like he thought, daddy chokes on his pancakes and quickly chugs down orange juice to save himself.

"Shut up, Noah. I, unlike someone at this table, have standards," Rachel glares at him. She notices the relief that is on her daddy's face.

"That's good princess, but you do look very happy this morning. I'm assuming things went well on your "friendly" date," Her dad smiles knowingly.

Rachel rolls her eyes and cuts up her food while speaking.

"It was a friendly date and it did go well. Very well. But Finn doesn't like me like that and I-I have Jesse and Finn… Finn has Quinn," She explains the sticky situation.

"Wait," Noah angrily interrupts. "Finn is still dating Quinn?"

Rachel looks up with wide eyes at her brother's abruptness, slowly nodding.

"Why does that matter to you?"

She watches his tense body relax and he shovels some food in his mouth.

"It doesn't, I guess. But it does bother me that you're still with that jack ass St. James," He grumbles.

"Noah, watch your language please. But sweetheart I have to agree. That Jesse boy never has done you any good," Daddy tells her.

Rachel gasps, "But Daddy, you've _always _liked and approved of Jesse."

"Yes, I did approve of him and I was polite around him, but princess, I never liked him. And now with what Noah has been telling your dad and I, I really do not like him," He looks at me accusingly.

Rachel shoots a glare over to her brother before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Jesse loves me, guys. Girls like me, we don't get boys to like us that often. I-I'm not ready to let go of this chance I have to love," She tells them.

Dad sighs deeply and reaches his hand across the table, holding Rachel's dainty one.

"Rachel, girls like you are very special and maybe you don't see that boys like you, but they do. Just take a look at Finn. He likes you," He says.

"As a friend," Rachel interrupts.

"No, there's something else there, I can tell you that. Maybe that's why I was so stiff with him last night. I could see that this boy actually likes you. I know I'll see him around in the future," Daddy smiles at her.

"Anyways, princess, what I'm trying to say is that it isn't love if you're not happy and comfortable with the other person. It isn't love if you can't trust the other person," Dad finishes. "Open up your eyes sweetheart. He's not good for you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Excuse me," Rachel whispers with tears in her eyes, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to her room.

They're right. Everyone knows that Jesse isn't good for her. She even knows this. But why is she still hanging on? There are more chances at love.

You're happy and comfortable with the person you love. You can trust them.

_Finn._

No, she doesn't love Finn. But she does have feelings for him, and she's going to take the chance. She's going to risk her friendship and try to get things past this stage. He'll probably think she's some crazy girl and he'll ignore her for the rest of the year, but she's willing to take that chance.

Because somewhere there is the slightest chance that he'll have the same feelings for her. She's going against all odds.

_I'm ready._

_-R*_

_I'm ready._

_-R*_

Finn reads the message Rachel sent him.

_Ready for what?_

_-F_

What is she talking about? He's so confused right now and it's really early… like, 9, and he should be sound asleep.

Just as he's about to fall into a light sleep again, his phone goes off. He can't ignore it because he knows it's her. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't even bother.

_To break up with Jesse. Meet me in the park at noon, please._

_-R*_

He can't believe it when he reads this. She felt something last night! His date had worked! She finally realized that they should be together!

Jumping out of his bed and padding over to his bathroom, he quickly replies.

_Alright. See you then._

_-F_

After scrubbing himself clean and getting dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and McKinley High Athletics t-shirt, he goes upstairs where his family is bustling around.

"You're up early," Burt announces.

Finn shrugs his shoulders and takes a spot at the table to eat food.

"He's going to the park to see Rachel," Kurt announces.

"What? How'd you know that?" Finn asks confusedly.

"Um, hello, I'm friends with Rachel too. She told me that's what she's doing today," He states.

"Oh, Rachel," Carole sits down next to her son. "When will I get to meet this girl? She's all you've been talking about lately."

"Hopefully soon, mom," Finn smiles. "Hopefully soon."

Before he knows it he's at the park and is sitting on the merry go round, waiting for her to pull up. He lies on his back and stares up at the sky, thinking of what this means.

She wants to break up with Jesse. That must have been influenced by their time last night, right? But what does that mean now? He still has to break up with Quinn… he hadn't even seen his girlfriend since Wednesday evening when he took her out after her youth group meeting, like always. There stupid little routine.

The merry go round starts to move slowly and he sits up to see Rachel pulling the thing with all her might.

"Hey," He greets.

"Hi," She breathes out and stops pulling.

"So… you want to break up with Jesse," He states.

She nods her head and puts her hands into her coat pockets.

They're silent for a while and she climbs up on the merry go round and sits next to him in the middle.

"I… My dads' talked to me this morning and they told me that I shouldn't keep wasting my time with a boy who is just using me. And you, Finn, you're just so sweet and good and you're only my friend for God's sake!" She explains. "I want this to end. I don't want to be that little Dutch boy with his finger in the dam."

Finn nods his head and smiles slightly.

"So," He breathes out. "How are you going to do this then? Are you going to call him?"

She presses her lips together and nods.

"Right now. Help me, Finn. I've never done anything remotely close to breaking up with a boy," She pleads.

"Well, I really don't have much experience with breaking up with boys either, Rach," He jokes and even though it was lame, it was worth the shot because she lets out her adorable laughter.

Suddenly she stops and she frowns deeply as she pulls out her pink bedazzled cell phone, dialing his number and putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello, Jesse St. James," Jesse answers.

Rachel takes in a deep breath. This is it.

"Jesse, hi," She exhales.

"Hi," He replies.

"Listen… I don't think… I-I think that we should call things off," She slowly stutters around.

It's silent for a while before she hears him sigh deeply.

"Rachel, what are you saying? You can't break up with me," He states.

She squeezes her eyes shut for the tears are about to fall freely.

"Yes, Jesse, I can and I am."

"Don't do this, Rachel. You'll regret it. I can help you when you get back to New York. You and I, we can charge Broadway together. I'll make you as good as I am and-."

"Jesse!" Rachel sobs. "Just stop! Stop trying to control me and stop being so cocky and stop acting as if I'm not good enough for you! STOP! I don't need you to get on Broadway, I don't need you for_ anything_. You cheated on me."

Her voice falls weak at the end.

"How _could _you do that to me?" She asks, broken.

He doesn't answer and she realizes that the line had gone dead. Dropping her phone, letting it clink on the metal of the merry go round, she drops her head to her hands and sobs violently.

"You did it, Rachel," A deep, soft voice says.

She had forgotten Finn was there with her.

"You did it all by yourself. You're right. You don't need him, you don't need anyone. You're Rachel Berry and you can do anything and everything… you're like super woman," He goes on.

Rachel giggles softly and sniffs, suddenly feeling better. She throws her arms around Finn's neck and hugs him tightly, noticing how perfect she fits in his arms.

"Thank you, Finn," She whispers and scratches the back of his head lightly.

"You're welcome. But you know what needs to be done now," He pulls away and slides off the play equipment.

Rachel shakes her head and takes the hand that he offered her.

"I need to break up with Quinn. I'm a man of my words, Rachel," He tells her with sincerity.

She nods her head and smiles. "I'll see you on Monday, Finn."

"Bye," He smiles his half grin to her, making her melt.

They go their separate ways, both feeling on top of the world.

_Both feeling strongly for one another. _

**;; There goes chapter eight! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope this was enough Finchel for now. Please understand that I'm getting there. The relationship WILL come. I'm not sure how I'm mapping this out because I have one really strong idea and I've got a feeling you will like it. So stay tuned and keep REVIEWING! **


	9. He Is A Lima Loser

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: So, here's a short chapter. It's sort of a filler. Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me that you guys are reading, so keep doing it. NOW LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY! **

9.

This Monday morning was different from all the others. This Monday morning, instead of getting up an hour early, Finn gets up an hour late. This Monday morning he comes trolling into school, second period already starting.

This Monday morning, Finn Hudson will break up with Quinn Fabray.

So yeah, he was nervous and he had the right to be. He never really broke up with a girl before. It sucks so much more that the first girl he's breaking up with is Quinn Fabray. Mean and viscous, I-am-better-than-you, Quinn Fabray.

His mom will be pissed when she finds out he missed first period. Rachel will probably be mad too, 'cause she's all serious about academics and stuff. He doesn't see her in the hallways and wonders if she's sick.

The seniors are let out for lunch period and he takes this time to catch up with Quinn. He calls her name out, she flinches, but keeps walking ahead. Does she already know he's breaking up with him?

"Quinn, wait up," He tries again and jogs over to her.

The hallways are empty and it's just them, which makes this whole break-up thing even more frightening.

"I've got something to say," He goes on when she looks at him with sad green eyes.

"Me first," She whispers.

Wait, what? Is she gonna break up with him? 'Cause, you know, that'd be so much easier.

"W-What's wrong?" He asks confusedly.

The words tumble out of her mouth real slow and everything else melts around him. Not like when he's with Rachel. No, this is a bad thing. Like, Call of Duty getting your ass kicked bad.

"I'm pregnant."

They don't come out any louder than a hushed whisper, but it magnifies in his mind.

_How is she pregnant?_

"I wasn't sure… and I-I went to the doctor," She quickly explains with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Whose is it?"

He has to ask and she backs up as if he just slapped her in the face.

"Yours, of course," She speaks with an incredulous look mixed with fear and anguish.

"How? We never even had sex," His voice falters nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

She immediately starts explaining.

He hears bits and pieces. Hot tub. Mailman. Early arrival. Sperm. Travelling. Water. Pregnant.

"I-I got you pregnant through a hot tub?" He whispers in disbelief.

He of all people would do that! This is such a rip off deal. He gets a girl pregnant and doesn't even get to have sex for it to happen?

He tries to remember health because this story… it seems false.

But he's going to be a father and Quinn is going to be a mother and they're together now. He has no choice.

So he pulls her into his embrace and lets her cry, telling her it'll be okay.

But really, will it?

And he feels really crappy because instead of thinking of his unborn child and pregnant girlfriend, he's thinking of Rachel and how disappointed she will be once she finds out.

He is a Lima Loser.

**;;OKAY, I know this is really short. I just wanted to update quick for you guys. I'm sick right now and I had a volleyball game and just got home, so I'll give you guys this. Next chapter will be very big and very important. I plan on posting it on Saturday, so be on the lookout. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. That's Not Possible

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Author's Note: Alrighty here is a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, thank you all for reviewing. I plan on this story being a couple more chapters. I don't exactly know. I have new stories that I want to start, but I will not abandon this one. ON WITH 'GIVE IT UP'…**

10.

A loud roar elicits from the stands as the Quarterback Finn Hudson throws a perfect pass to Running Back Noah Puckerman. It's football night here at McKinley and Rachel knows she shouldn't be here.

Not when Finn has been ignoring her for the past week.

He didn't go to school on Tuesday. Kurt had told Rachel that he had stayed home sick.

On Wednesday he was present but avoided her throughout the day. Every time she thought she was catching up to him, he was already going the other way and she wasn't going to chase him around.

Friday came today and he'd been too busy being the big popular guy on campus to even notice the mousy brunette.

She wonders if he broke up with Quinn yet. He promised her, but she's convinced the reason he's avoiding her is because he doesn't want to break up with Quinn. And why would he?

She needs to get this silly school girl hope out of her mind. He doesn't want her. No boy does. It may seem strange, but she'd rather be with Jesse and his large ego, cheating self than waiting and hoping that some handsome boy will notice her.

But he doesn't feel that way. That friendly date was actually a friendly date, nothing more.

In reality, she's the landless peasant and Quinn Fabray is the beautiful princess.

So why is she here? Her dads' had gone to New York to check up on the law firm. She could be spending some alone time at home before Puck had his stupid party after the game. More importantly, why is she jumping up and down, cheering wildly for Finn?

Oh yeah. She has fallen completely head over heels for this lanky seventeen year old boy.

We won the game. 36-0. Finn did awesome tonight. Coach said if he keeps playing like this he'll get a football scholarship. He should be happy and celebrating with his teammates, but he's not.

When he had scored that final point, he looked to the sidelines and saw Quinn. She's pregnant and he's the father. She's jumping up and down and shaking her pom-poms alongside Santana and Brittany. She's not looking at him, but to the person next to him, which is Puck.

Weird.

His eyes slowly drag over to the stadium and he sees a flash of red and white. He can spot his Mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine standing near the front. He can almost forget the mess his life is when he sees the proud twinkle in his mother's eyes.

But then a deep frown forms on his face when he thinks of telling her that he got a girl pregnant. She'll be so disappointed in him. That emptiness inside of him keeps growing and growing.

His eyes quickly move over to where she's sitting. It's weird how he can pick her out of a sea of people so easily. Unlike Quinn, Rachel is looking directly at him. She doesn't look happy or upset. She's just staring at him intently. He holds her gaze and she blinks a couple of times before turning around and talking to Mercedes quickly.

Finn presses his lips together before heading off the field to the locker room.

"Hey dude, you coming to my party?" Puck asks, dousing his armpits with laundry soap.

Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"I-I don't know man, I-I have stuff to do… like homework and… yeah."

"Like hell you do. No one does homework on Friday nights accept my sister. We need our star quarterback at the party! Come on."

Finn can't help but smile at the mention of Rachel.

He nods quickly, forgetting Quinn and his unborn child.

"Yeah. I'll be over."

The music reverberates from the stereo that's set up in the yard. Rachel didn't want the party in the house, so she made Noah (by threatening to tell his probation officer that he was going to be partying) have it outside. A bonfire is burning and a keg, and punch which Rachel had offered for those who wanted to stay sober although it hadn't been touched yet, is on a picnic table with a stack of red plastic cups.

She watches as Quinn Fabray comes in and marches over to get a drink of punch while Santana and Brittany get some beer. Quinn makes her way over to Noah and she starts talking with him. Rachel tries to ignore the fact that her brother is staring longingly at the blonde evil cheerleader.

Tired of seeing this party scene of girls and boys grinding against each other, making out, or being overly social, Rachel goes inside to the house. She can still hear the music and it's starting to give her a headache. She's sick of the mess that her life is right now.

The doorbell rings and she jumps, hoping to God that it's not the police. She walks over to the door and opens up to see Finn standing there with his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

"Oh, hey," She says. "I didn't expect you to come to my house considering you've been blowing me off all week."

He looks back at her with shock. She didn't intend for that to come off so… rudely. But she's frustrated and hurt.

"I need to tell you something," He replies in an ashamed voice.

"O-Okay. Let's go to the living room," Rachel suggests. He nods and comes into the house before they both make their way to the living room, sitting down on the black leather love seat together.

"What is it?" She asks with worry.

"Quinn… Rachel, she's pregnant," Finn spills out, the first person he's told.

He feels like a douche for telling Rachel because he's totally led her on and now he's dropping this big bomb on her.

By the look on her face he can tell it was the wrong thing to do. Her head drops down and she's looking at her hands.

"W-We didn't even have sex," His voice falters.

Suddenly her head snaps up.

"What do you mean, you didn't have sex?" She asks him.

He looks at her with tears in his eyes and he feels like a pussy because seriously, he's fucking crying in front of the girl he has deep feelings for.

Suddenly his face is burning because he doesn't want to tell her that he freaking _jizzed _in a hot tub while making out with Quinn in the summer.

"We were in the hot tub and we were making out and I got excited and the… she got pregnant. How in the hell do I manage to do that?" He explodes, dropping his face to his hands.

Suddenly he feels a dainty hand lightly placed on his shoulder.

"Finn," She speaks softly and he's afraid to look at her because he feels so stupid and that emptiness is just boring into his damn heart now. She's going to tell him that he's an asshole and she never wants anything to do with him.

"That's not physically possible."

The words come out articulate and strongly. What the hell does that mean? He looks up at her through tear coated eyes and sees her shocked face. Her mouth makes a perfect o and he'd think it's totally cute if he wasn't hung up on those words that escaped few seconds ago.

She stares at him for ten more seconds before continuing.

"You can't get a girl pregnant unless you're actually having sex. The sperm would never be able to travel through the water and through her bathing suit. It would most likely die because of the hot water. D-Did she tell you that you got her pregnant by a _hot tub_?" She asks incredulously.

Finn's head is spinning again. What the hell. Quinn is pregnant, but it is not his. How did he believe that stupid ass story anyways? He knew that it wasn't right!

And even though he should be pissed that his girlfriend must've cheated on him, he's feeling relieved. He's not tied down to Quinn.

Suddenly he's on his feet and he hears Rachel trying to calm him down, but he bursts through the deck doors and out to the backyard, heading straight towards Quinn who is still talking with Noah.

"Finn my man," Puck shouts excitedly. "I knew you'd show up. Hey Quinny, Finn is here now."

She nods her head tightly and stands up, taking small steps towards her boyfriend. To be honest, Quinn is scared by the look on his face. It's unexplainable. Frightened yet excited? How do you describe that?

"It's not mine," He says. "It's not my baby."

"Finn," She glares at him because he's talking really loudly and people are stopping around them. "W-What are you talking about?"

He shakes his head and his voice booms even louder.

"You cheated on me! You had sex with someone else and you tried to pull it off as mine? What is wrong with you? Do you not have a heart or a soul?"

"Finn!" She screams. "Shut up!"

The music turns off and people are looking at the two with eager eyes.

"It's your own damn problem Quinn! It's your own problem that you're pregnant! Do not try to make it mine. You know that you could've ruined my life, right? You would rather ruin my life by lying then letting me free?"

"You wouldn't be happy without me. You don't know what you're talking about," She blushes furiously and looks around nervously.

"I do to. Good luck, Quinn. You are a bitch and the guy who got you pregnant? He's an asshole," He sputters.

The crowd is gasping and Quinn backs up like she was just slapped silly.

"Hey," A deep voice yells.

Finn looks over to see Puck stand in front of Quinn protectively.

"Fuck off dude. Don't talk to her like that!" Puck booms.

"Noah," Rachel gasps. This is unreal. Why is he defending her? She can't even think of putting two and two together. No, no, no, no, please no. "Tell me this isn't true."

Tears are welling up in her eyes and she's begging him to say that this isn't his kid.

He looks at her with anguish and disappointment in his eyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," He apologizes.

"EVERYONE LEAVE!" Rachel screams. "GET OUT!"

The crowd starts to move slowly and five minutes later it's just Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Rachel in the backyard.

Finn can't wrap his head around this. His so called new friend had gotten his girlfriend pregnant? His girlfriend cheated on him? Rachel is on the verge of full blown tears? What the hell?

"Noah, how could you?" Rachel weeps. Finn and Quinn back away from the two awkwardly. Finn can't decide if he's angry or not.

"I didn't mean to, Rach. It just happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this," He softly speaks.

"Like what, Noah? It doesn't matter how I found out, it still doesn't change the reality of the situation. What are you going to do? You're not ready to be a father. When are you going to tell daddy and dad?" She explodes.

"I'm so sorry, Rach, I'm so sorry. I just found out myself tonight," He admits.

Puck tries to reach out and hug Rachel, but the tiny body stumbles backwards to the deck.

"Don't touch me. I-I don't want to see you right now," She warns and then leaves to go in the house.

Finn wants to follow her and make her feel better, but how could he?

He kind of wants to beat Puck up right now. But instead he goes up to his ex-friend and drops his shoulder, snapping his fist up to his face and punching him only once.

"Screw you both," Finn says in disbelief, walking to the street and leaving Puck and Quinn to themselves.

And he's not worried about them at all. What happens with them he doesn't really care about. But he is worried about Rachel.

Before he goes to sleep he quickly texts her.

_Stay strong. _

_-F_

She's hysterical right now. Like, flow blown violent sobbing because she's never, _never _been so disappointed in her brother. Not even when he robbed a damn gas station! She looks out her tiny window and sees that it's just Noah in the backyard now and he's cleaning up, something he never does.

It's going to take a whole lot more than cleaning up after himself to make it up to her.

Her phone beeps, signaling a new message.

_Stay strong._

_-F_

She doesn't smile but she at least stops crying.

Before she falls asleep she thinks of how she's glad it's not Finn's baby. She'd rather have it be Noah's than Finn's any day.

Because now, now she still has that chance with him. Nothing will stop her. Not even her brother, or Quinn Fabray and their unborn child, or even Jesse.

Nothing.

**;; I can tell you now that Puck is NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM THIS. There will be Fuinn drama still because it will take Quinn a while to realize that she actually loves Puck. But again, we will not be focused on this. **

**So, next chapter will be posted later today. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. **


	11. For Once, Giving Up Was A Good Thing

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the very last chapter I left it so that if I feel like it, I can update again, but I most likely won't. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Please review after this and look out for my next fanfic. I have something very important at the end and it has to do with this story, so please read. **

**ON WITH CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

11.

"Get out," She shouts. "Get out of my room."

"Rachel, we need to talk about this," Puck sits at the foot of her bed. "It's already noon and you're still in bed. This is obviously affecting you more than I thought it would."

"Of course it is, Noah!" She shrieks, sitting up in her bed and looking at her brother's sad face. "I've never been so disappointed in you. I'm furious towards you."

"You're only mad because it's Quinn, right?" He looks at her with a small smirk on his face, knowing his sister could never stay mad at him for that long.

He robbed a god damn gas station and they were forced to move to Lima, Ohio and she had forgiven him!

No, Puck knows that his sister is only mad about the Quinn part.

She doesn't answer so that confirms his statement.

"How are you not freaking out?" She asks him softly.

He crawls up and sits on the other side of her bed, leaning his head back against her headboard.

"I am, trust me. It's just… I think I might love Quinn," He tells her honestly.

Rachel scoffs loudly. Her brother doesn't know anything about love.

"You don't believe me, eh?" He glances at her. "Well I don't believe myself either. Since when does Puckzilla tie himself down to one girl?"

"When he gets her pregnant," Rachel offers in a light tone, making them both laugh.

"Look, Rach, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible big brother and I'm a failure at life, I know I am. But I need you to know that I do what I can for you. I only do good for you. And this Quinn thing… I'm crazy about her. Ever since we had sex I've been thinking about her. You know that I hadn't even had sex with any girl since then? Yeah, I'm just strung out over her.

"I'm telling daddy and dad. They'll probably disown me and I'll be living on the streets, but I'll take that. I should've been more responsible and I shouldn't be such a god damn failure," He tells her slowly.

Her hand rests on top of his and she squeezes it.

"You're not a terrible big brother and you're not a failure, Noah. Sure you make mistakes, all the time might I add, but you're always going to clean up. You have time."

Puck looks at his sister and suddenly gives her a big warm hug.

"It'll be okay," Rachel quietly soothes. "It'll be okay."

And it will be, Rachel thinks. If there's one thing her brother is good at, it's fixing his mistakes, even though it only lasts for a while.

Later that night Finn calls Rachel and tells her to meet him at the park on the merry go round.

When he gets there she's already there, sitting in the middle with her little red coat on. He can't help the smile that slides across his face. He climbs on the playground equipment and sits across from her.

"So," She sighs. "Last night was quite dramatic."

"Yes," He agrees. "But I'm kind of glad."

"I am too. But I'm also upset that my brother is going to be having a kid with Quinn Fabray. The girl is evil!" Rachel pouts.

Finn chuckles softly, but he can't disagree. Quinn is sort of evil.

"So what does this mean now?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

Finn takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

"I don't care about the past or what's going to happen in the future. I'm living in the present and right now, Rachel, I'm… I'm pretty crazy about you," He admits. He's sick of denying it. He likes Rachel Berry and he just needs to tell her this!

Rachel's heart is racing with excitement. He does have feelings for her!

"I wanna be with you, Rachel. Like a real couple," He goes on.

Rachel presses her lips together and nods her head.

"B-But you see, Finn, if I agree to this, if I let you have my heart and then you crush it into a million pieces, I'll never be able to get over it. It will be a heartbreak girls like me will never get over, like Barbra in The Way We Were," She speaks in a shaky voice.

He takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"Well, I have no clue who that is or what that is, but I can assure you that if anyone is going to be breaking a heart in this relationship, it'll be you. I will never hurt you," He assures her.

She smiles softly and looks up at his soft amber eyes.

"You know," She scoots her legs out and lies back on the cool metal. "You can kiss me if you want to."

He licks his lips and positions himself carefully on top of her.

"I want to."

Those last words come out before he presses his lips against hers and he can say that he doesn't see anything when he kisses her.

But he feels something and it's a feeling that he's never felt before.

He's filling up.

For once in his life, he's feeling like a whole, and it's all because of this animal sweater, knee high socks clad mousy brunette. This girl who rocks his socks and can talk her mouth right off. This girl who makes him feel. This girl who he's in love with.

He is, in fact, in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

And as he kisses her one more time he knows that it's just the beginning.

Rachel relishes in the feel of Finn's lips on hers and she feels like she's never felt with Jesse. She feels on top of the world and her whole body burns with sensation.

She thinks of how she let go of Jesse and that led her to Finn.

_For once, giving up was a good thing. _

Rachel Berry never would have thought that she could find another person to love her. She wasn't anything special to look at and yes, she was very self-centered and many people disliked her for this. Her first boyfriend cheated on her.

He was it for her; she knew she would never have any other boys knocking down on her door. She wasn't Quinn Fabray. No, she was the landless peasant, still.

But then she gets this amazing boy who loves her for all of her flaws. And the ones she hates the most?

Those are the ones he _loves_ the most.

She couldn't ask for anything more in her life. She looks around at her family, Dad and Daddy sitting on the couch with little Beth, bouncing her up and down happily. Puck and Quinn holding each other's hands and sharing an intimate kiss. Burt and Carole smiling at the scene. Kurt and Blaine discussing the colors they are going to paint their apartment (Chanel grey? It doesn't work with everyone, you know).

Lastly her eyes land on Finn who is sitting down with his daughter on his lap. The little one year old with her dark curly hair and hazel coated eyes. His daughter who is wearing knee socks and a plaid skirt, a sweater with a reindeer printed on it.

_Their_ daughter.

Rachel holds out her left hand, a small diamond ring twinkling, and Finn takes it, his gold ring twinkling. Rings that have a law of eternity.

And by all means, Finn and Rachel plan on upholding that law.

For once in Rachel Berry's life, she hadn't regretted taking advice from her brother Noah. All those years ago, she's glad that she did.

She's glad that she just gave it up with Jesse all those years ago, because he never was the one.

Staring dreamily into those honey golden eyes, she knows who it is and who it will always be.

**;; AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! I didn't want to drag on this story much longer. If you guys want installments with this story, just tell me. I'd be happy to write their future and the pregnancy and stuff, so review and tell me what you want. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. It means the world to me that people liked my writing. I definitely plan on writing more stories. Check out my new fanfic! It will be posted within the week. AGAIN, IF YOU GUYS WANT INSTALLMENTS WITH THIS, PLEASE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW!**


End file.
